Undercover as Drew
by Yami Marik 01
Summary: Suspicions of Drew have been going around and it is my job, Agent 349 or Michael, have to go through his daily life so I dress up as him. Drew has a girlfriend and her name is May. What happens when I start falling for her? M&Mshipping and contestshipping
1. Introducing the Super Teens

**Ok now this story has very strong coarse language and is used a lot, sorry if that upsets everyone and if it does do not read on. It is a mix of White Chicks and Bad Santa kind of story (they are both awesome movies). I hope you have a good laugh, enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

**Me: 15**

**Chris: 15**

**Drew: 14**

**May: 13**

"Agent 349 are you there?" my partner asked, he was a midget.

"Yeah I'm in position Chris" I answered.

"Hey call me Agent 322" Chris demanded.

"Alright, Agent 322" I replied annoyed.

I watched the person who we were looking for doing a deal with a well known gangster gang called The Hounds, they were called that since the leader's faveourite Pokémon was Houndoom. Usually we would be after Team Rocket or Team Galactic but today we are after a smaller gang. The man who we were looking for gave The Hounds a cylinder containing a dangerous chemical that could power up a very destructive weapon. As soon as The Hounds got the chemical Chris and I did our plan.

"Freeze" I yelled as I started shooting a capture net gun.

I shot it as it captured the grunt holding the chemical then The Hounds started to use their fire Pokémon to attack me. But Chris came from the opposite side of me and he used his Wartortle to defeat all of their fire Pokémon. Then I used my net gun to capture all the rest of them including the leader and the one we were looking for. It wasn't long before Police arrived; we were a special force called Super Teens, where teens like me and my partner were sent on special assignments. There were no Officer Jenny's just our boss who we called Chief and a few more teens.

"Good work you two, I need to see you in my office" the chief said.

"Ok chief" I replied.

When we got to the entrance of his office Chris asked the chief a very weird question;

"Um you are not going to tell us to suck your dick or anything?" Chris asked having a laugh.

"Get in there" the chief replied furiously.

Once we entered his office;

"Now suck my cock" the chief said.

We looked at him really freaked out, and then he started to laugh;

"Hehe just kidding, alright boys I have an assignment for you and this one may be a little tougher than usual" the chief told us.

"Cool a challenge" I said.

"Anyway there is a boy involved in this assignment and his name is Drew, we believe that he is involved in a kidnapping of another boy named Ash Ketchum, I want you Michael to dress up as Drew and live through his daily life we will keep him in custody for a while and make sure he can't contact anyone this is the best way to find out, he may look innocent but we need to know the truth" the chief explained and handed me a photo of Drew.

"You want me to look like this fag?" I asked.

"Yes and here is a photo of Ash Ketchum" the chief said.

We looked at a photo of Ash Ketchum then I remembered he was the kid who entered the Indigo and Johto leagues.

"You boys can have tonight off but tomorrow you must begin since we are taking Drew with us" the chief told us as we left his office.

"So what do you want to do now?" Chris asked me.

"You head back to our room I feel like walk" I answered.

"Yeah alright see you soon" Chris said as he went to our room at this hotel we were staying at in Slateport City. I walked around this park then I noticed a kid who had a black eye I went up to him;

"Hey Kid where did you get the black eye?" I asked.

"This teen and his mates bully me a lot" the boy replied.

He showed me where the bullies were and I went up to him and pushed him into a tree then punched him a few times.

"Don't you ever pick on a kid" I yelled then I let go and he ran off and his mates shit themselves and ran off too. The teens were around 13 and thought they were cool and tough. I went back to the hotel and sat down on the couch where Chris was sitting;

"Hey you are back finally" Chris said.

"Yeah I ran into a bit of a snag" I replied.

"Oh yeah, what?" he asked.

"I bashed a couple of kids today but it was for a purpose it felt like I was doing something good" I answered.

"You need many years of therapy…many, many fuckin years of therapy" Chris replied.

Chris and I took it easy for the night we watched a few TV shows and just hung around the house.

"I'm fuckin bored man" Chris replied.

"Hey don't swear too much" I told him.

"What are you my fuckin mother now? Swearing are only words they don't do shit to anyone" Chris replied.

I couldn't be bothered fighting Chris so I suggested that we went to this theme park that was open till 12 midnight and it was only 8pm. Chris and I were paid well with our job so we didn't have any money problems.

"You know what I can't remember how we even got into Super Teens" Chris confessed as we left the Gengar Ghost Train which wasn't that freaky.

"Well we never knew each other until we became partners but we were randomly selected for the Super Teens and we both agreed but I do miss being a trainer, we did the training course and completed it when we were 14 and ever since we have been working for the Super Teens" I reminded Chris.

"Oh yeah" Chris replied.

A trainer came past us and looked at Chris funnily;

"What are you looking at punk you think because I'm short that I'm no good get the fuck out of my face" Chris yelled.

"What did I say man, I don't think cussing is a good idea with kids around" I reminded him.

"Fair enough" Chris replied.

After we went on the Seviper Coaster and the Spinerak swing we left the theme park and went back to our hotel room. We went to bed as soon as we got there since tomorrow was going to be a hard day, well for me anyway.

**So how was the first chapter? Yes Chris is a midget and we start our assignment tomorrow, I hope that everyone understands what's going on. I will update soon. **


	2. I am Drew

**Ok now I hope my disguise works since May can tell what is fake pretty well, man she is so gifted. This chapter has some…contestshipping (grunts like Sideshow Bob). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

It was 2 in the morning and we heard someone yelling, Chris went to the window and saw a guy who looked drunk screaming;

"Lisa, you bitch, I loved you and you didn't love me back" the drunken man yelled.

"Lisa I love you, make love to me" he kept yelling.

"Would you shut the fuck up" Chris shouted at him.

"Oh shut the fuck up dickwit" the drunken man yelled in defense.

Chris decided to grab something from the room;

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Just getting something that will make our little friend over their keep his big mouth shut" Chris replied as he grabbed his runner then we went up to the window and threw the runner at the guys head.

For some reason the guy didn't yell at Chris but he took off all his clothes and ran down the street butt naked. Chris and I soon fell asleep once again. It was morning when we woke up, we straight away got ready to do this job but first we needed to make the disguise. We took the picture of Drew and I made a face features that looked similar to Drew's then Chris stuck them on my face (this was used in Big Momma's house but I'm not sure what the material was). Brown contacts were put on my eyes, a green wig which was messed around with until it was Drew's hair style. Drew was a lot whiter than me so I was sprayed to be whiter than usual. I dressed in the same clothes.

"So how do I look?" I asked.

"Pretty convincing" Chris answered as I looked into a mirror; I looked almost exactly like Drew.

"I have seen a lot of scary shit but damn this one takes the cake" I said.

Now I had to concentrate on Drew's voice which was the toughest part but after an hour of trying I finally got it right. Now I was walking in the streets looking like someone I wasn't. Fan girls of Drew actually came up to me for my autograph. Unfortunately I didn't know what his signature was so I just wrote Drew's name. Chris and I called the chief and he told us that they were near the arena where the Grand Festival will be held. So we walked there and we managed to spot them fairly quickly. We saw Drew there, along with Ash and two of his friends. There was a girl next to Drew; she had brown hair in a palm style, a white miniskirt, black shorts, red bandana and a red top. This girl was gorgeous. But something wasn't right, Drew just kissed that girl on the lips and she seemed to enjoy every second of it. Jealousy popped up in my head and I couldn't wait till they take Drew into custody.

Chris and I decided to stay low for a while just until Drew is gone. We decided to have some lunch at a food stand. The counter was pretty tall, while I was getting the money to pay for the food I said;

"Grab it" I told Chris.

"Grab it? I'm three fucking feet tall you dick" Chris reminded me.

"Asshole" I whispered under my breath as I grabbed the food.

We sat down at a table having a chat with my partner in crime.

"Man I don't know if I can do this" Chris told me.

"What is it you cum face?" I asked.

"What did you say to me?" Chris asked shocked.

"What is it you can't face?" I repeated.

"This assignment is pretty tough and he has a girl and I know you like her" Chris answered.

"You got nothing to worry about I'm doing the hard part" I told him.

"Stop acting like you know everything because you don't know squat now pull your socks up and do this" Chris replied.

"Yeah alright, but sometimes you can be a real…pain in the ass did you know that?" I asked.

Chris started laughing, once we finished our lunch we checked on Drew and also on Ash to see if he was not kidnapped yet.

"Hey remember that you said that I liked that girl" I whispered to Chris.

"Yeah" Chris replied.

"Well it was love at first sight" I confessed.

"But she is with Drew" Chris told me.

"I know that is why this is going to be tougher than I thought" I said.

Drew and the girl sat next to each other and started pashing. Drew had his hands on the girl's butt and the girl pushed her body against Drew's.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" I yelled in my mind turning red of anger.

"Jeez fuckin mother of titis you look like a tomato with the green hair and red face" Chris said as he started pissing himself then he stopped laughing and looked down.

"You pissed yourself" I whispered to him then I fell to the ground laughing.

Chris had to leave and get changed quickly then he came back. I then heard Drew and the girl say those three little words to each other;

"I love you".

I had enough, I called the chief.

"Chief" I said firmly.

"What?" he asked.

"Hurry the FUCK up" I yelled as I hung up on him.

"You are in deep shit" Chris told me.

I nodded then I saw that the girl left Drew to get ask Ash something then two guys I know from Super Teens grabbed Drew covered his mouth with tape and took him away. It was my que so I went and sat where Drew was sitting but I won't lie I was very nervous. Chris gave me the thumbs up, I couldn't reply because I was shaking. Then I saw the girl return.

"Sorry about that, Ash was just wishing us luck in the contest" the girl told me.

"A contest?" I replied.

"Yes, are you ok Drew?" she asked with concern.

"Oh shit I forgot about the Grand Festival" I thought in my head.

"Oh of course, um excuse me but how old are you?" I asked which is a stupid question to ask while in disguise.

"Drew you know I'm 14" the girl reminded me.

"Yeah sorry I'm just a little edgy today" I replied.

"Fair enough, I mean it is the Grand Festival with thousands of people watching" the girl said.

We then heard the intercom saying that the Grand Festival was now going to begin then it called contestant after contestant and each of them gave a performance, then it said the name May;

"Well that's me, I will see you soon" May said as she left for the arena.

"So May is here name" I said in my head.

Chris came up to me.

"You are doing well just don't ask questions you are suppose to know" Chris reminded me.

"Um Chris" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't know how to be a coordinator" I said.

"Oh shit" Chris replied.

**Uh oh I'm doing fairly well but I don't know how to be a coordinator, is my real identity going to be figured out in the arena? It was really painful for me to write contestshipping in this chapter I need to calm down. I will update soon.**


	3. Great Coordinating?

**Just a reminder that this story is not suppose to be serious, just pure fun. This story is supposed to make the reader enjoy themselves I have always wanted to do a popcorn kind of story. I have to go and put out a performance for the Grand Festival, the bad thing is I don't know how.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Chris and I panicked, we paced constantly;

"What are we going to do, I'm supposed to be good at it but I have no idea what I'm doing" I told Chris.

"Just do the best you can there is nothing else we can do" Chris replied.

"Drew you are up" the intercom said.

May came back in, then she gave me a kiss on the cheek for good luck, this made me blush. I went into the arena seeing heaps of people in the crowd all cheering at me. I was shaking like crazy then I grabbed a pokeball from my pocket and threw it and out came Roselia with a flowery entrance. It landed and petals fell from the sky. Apparently it was a beautiful start so I just said some attacks Roselia knew and hoped that it worked. I combined magical leaf with petal dance, and then added a solar beam. I got a score of 28.7. That was a high score, even I was amazed. Once I went back to where the coordinators hang out May came up to me and hugged me.

"You did really well" May said.

"Thanks" I replied.

We looked up at a small TV in the room and I saw that both May and I made it to the second round. This excited May but for me it was just another annoying thing I had to do. I had no passion for coordinating but I respected coordinators. Meanwhile Chris left the arena and got a guy with a truck to take him back to our hotel room. He didn't realize that he was daydreaming so he saw himself driving and a driving instructor next to him;

"You have to turn, do this, do that, do this, do that…" he kept saying

"FUCK OFF! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Chris screamed at the imaginary instructor.

Chris got out of his daydream and he arrived at our hotel, he thanked the guy and went into the room.

Back to me I was looking for Chris and then I figured that he left me there;

"He really is an asshole" I said then I went back to May.

When the second round came I went to see who I was facing and unfortunately it was…May. I didn't know if I could go through with it. May gave me a hand shake;

"How about we make a bet, if I win you have to take me on a date bit if you win you can go to that movie that is coming out that you want to watch so much" May said.

I just replied with 'Deal'. May and I entered the arena apparently we needed to use different Pokémon. I wasn't too nervous in this round since I was a very skilled trainer. I sent out another one of Drew's Pokémon and it turned out to be a Flygon which was a powerful Pokémon so I was excited to use it. But for some reason when I called for it to do an attack it would just stare and me and not listen to what I said.

"Uh oh it seems it knows I'm not Drew" I thought.

May used her Skitty which did a blizzard attack that knocked Flygon down. I tried to tell it to use hyper beam and this time it listened. It looked like it didn't care who I was it just wanted to win. The hyper beam sent Skitty flying then I told Flygon to use dig. Once Skitty landed Flygon attacked again. May was losing points heavily. May started sweating, I decided to take it easy on her and she managed to hit Flygon a few times. May was in the lead on points by an inch and there was only 20 seconds on the clock. Skitty was about to attack but then it was paralyzed; it must have been an effect from my Flygon's dragon breath. I could win right there and then so I told Flygon to use steel wing to finish Skitty off.

"Skitty" May yelled.

Then her sweet voice travelled in my mind.

"She's right I can't do this" I thought.

"STOP" I shouted.

Flygon stopped the attack and looked at me along with Skitty and May who had a surprised look on her face. I looked at the time 5…4…3…2…1 time out, May won. I smiled at her then withdrew Flygon and went into the coordinating waiting room.

"Drew, you are not yourself, you could have won" May told me.

"I just couldn't do it May, I couldn't hurt you or your Pokémon who have worked so hard to win this, I prefer for you to win instead of me" I told her.

May seemed touched but for some reason she looked at my eyes and she seemed kind of edgy. This made me nervous, can she figure out that I'm not Drew.

"Well now that you have lost you have to take me out on a date tomorrow" May told me.

"Um ok sure" I replied.

"I will call you later tonight and we will plan it why don't you go and rest at the hotel we were staying at" May suggested.

"Ok May I hope you win" I told her.

"I will for the both of us" she said.

I left the arena and I couldn't wait to see Chris and deal with him leaving me there. Once I got there I stormed into the room;

"What's your problem?' Chris asked.

"Son of a bitch" I yelled at him.

"Hehehe" Chris replied.

"Look Chris you will soon figure out that I'm not a man for you to fuck around" I told him.

"Yeah whatever, what's your problem?" he asked again.

"You left me there alone, what if I was in danger and needed back up or something" I said.

"Well you were doing so well and I didn't want to bother you and your girlfriend" Chris said sniggering.

"Hey I just had a funny thought, Chris and Drew sitting in a tree F U C K I N G hahaha" I told him.

"Just sit down man" Chris said.

"Hey how did you get here?" I asked.

"I asked a truck man to take me here" Chris answered.

"You moron what if he was a pedophile and tried to touch your dick" I told him.

"I would break his neck, chop his dick off, cook it then stick it straight up his ass" Chris said.

"Hehe good one, well May is going to call me soon" I said.

"Yeah for what?" Chris asked.

"A date" I replied.

**I am going to have my first date with May, I know that there hasn't been any connection with the actual assignment but all that action will come later. I will update soon.**


	4. A Date and a whole bunch of arguements

**My first date with May (in this story). This is going to be rather challenging for me, will luck save me again? You are going to have to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"A date?" Chris repeated.

"Yeah" I replied.

"You lucky bastard" Chris said.

"Well I'm supposed to be Drew so I guess it counts" I told him.

"This is ridiculous though, there hasn't been anything suspicious going on" Chris said.

"Have some patience it has only been my first day like this" I told him.

Later that night I got a call from May and she asked me if I wanted to go to the All you can eat restaurant, but then I told May to go to the docks since I will have a surprise for her. I whispered in Chris' ear what I was going to do.

"That's really nice but its expensive can you afford it?" Chris asked.

"Don't worry I just have to make a call (I dialed a number) hey John I was wondering if you can do me a favour?" I asked.

The next day in the afternoon Chris and I went to go and see John at the docks. A guy came up to Chris;

"Hey you are a midget aren't you?" he asked.

"Are you making fun of me?" Chris asked.

"No I have nothing against you people" he answered.

"What…who the hell is us people?" Chris asked.

"You are going to regret saying that" I told the guy.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What I mean is 150 of these motherfuckers calling your name and bashing the crap out of you" I told him.

Chris nodded and the guy left. We arrived at John's port, John was one of the Super Teens and his father owns really beautiful boats. I asked John if I could borrow one and he said yes but I have to pay for it. Luckily since he was a friend I got a 30% discount. I went back to the hotel room getting ready for the date. I didn't know how Drew would get dressed so I just dressed in a suit. I practiced Drew's voice a little more and Chris showed me some dancing moves. Later that night May arrived at the dock wearing a red dress. She waited there then she was completely shocked when she saw me on a boat with some lights around it, dinner already served and some music. I arrived at the docks with the boat and May went into it, then Chris (he was driving the boat) took us for a ride.

"That's great Michael is having a god time up there but I'm stuck here driving his damn boat, he is going to pay for this, I know while he is sleeping I will piss on him, that will teach him that I don't work for free" Chris said.

May and I had dinner then just had a chat. May looked at me confused sometimes. While we were doing a simple dance she grabbed my hair and pulled it, luckily I had a wig where there is only one way of taking it off, so when she pulled it wrecked me.

"Ahh…May why did you do that?" I asked.

"Sorry you just didn't seem like the Drew I know, so I just had to make sure but now I know you are" May told me but she still had her doubts. Then I did a Drew smirk;

"You know May if I didn't let you win at that festival I would have beaten the whole thing" I said rather cocky.

"That's the Drew I know" May said smiling as we shared a kiss.

After the date I dropped May off to where she was staying. May said that she will see me tomorrow. I agreed then we both went our separate ways. I arrived back at the hotel room, where Chris was already waiting.

"Good job tonight" He said to me.

"Chris I can't do this, IU can't deceive May anymore" I told him.

"Oh my gosh you are falling for her, you idiot" Chris yelled.

"What are you talking about?" I replied lightly blushing.

I took off all of my disguise stuff, I unclipped the hair, took off the clothes and the fake facial features.

"You have to do this, we don't know what is going on with Drew yet" Chris reminded me.

"I know but I…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"But what? You are the dumbest piece of shit that has ever crawled out of a hairy ass" Chris shouted.

"Shut up you shrimp" I yelled in defense.

"What did you just call me?" Chris asked.

"I called you a shrimp, a short ass, a fucking ant" I told him.

Chris tried to punch me, but it didn't hurt once. I told him that we should take it easy. We calmed down and went to bed since it was a long day. We both woke up round the same time, but I smelled something foul. I sniffed my blankets.

"My blankets smell like piss" I told Chris.

"Ha I didn't know you were still a bed wetter" Chris replied.

"You" I growled at Chris as I grabbed him a put his face where the piss smell was coming from.

"Damn" he shouted as I let go of him.

"What is the capital of the Horris Islands?" he asked.

"Bangkok" I guessed.

"Exactly" he replied as he punched me straight in the nuts.

"Oh you prick" I yelled.

Chris and I were good friends and very good partners but we always fight. I dressed up as Drew again.

"Another day" I said.

**This have lot of fighting between me and Chris, don't worry it will get better and I now realize that all I have to do to make people believe I'm Drew is be a jerk. I will update soon.**


	5. Drew the Jackass

**Ah now it is time to make Drew look like a complete jackass. What kind of things will I do?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Chris and I ignored our argument and decided to work together again. I was supposed to meet May at lunch but then she gave me a call saying she will meet me at 4pm at Slateport Market. So Chris and I once again had lunch at that food stand. I was watching Chris eat very strangely;

"You are the lowest form of life on Earth, you're not even a human fucking bean, you are nothing but an unorganized crabastic piece of amphibian shit" I yelled rather loudly.

"Excuse me, there are children around here" a lady told me.

"What are doing, you dumbass" Chris said.

"I'm making Drew look like a jackass" I replied.

"Oh do you think that is fair to May?" Chris asked.

"No…I'm sorry Chris, it is just I love…" then I stopped.

"Oh my gosh you are falling for your girlfriend you idiot" Chris told me.

"Um aren't I suppose too" I said.

"No, now go and meet May it is almost 4pm" Chris told me.

I went to the Slateport Market to meet May. I saw her standing next to a Berry Bar.

"Hey May" I called out to her.

May turned around and waved to me. When I was only a foot away from her she looked somewhat different today as if she wasn't her. But I ignored that.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"How about we go down to the cinema and watch a movie, let's just keep it simple" May answered.

"Um ok, hey May your voice sounds a little out of whack" I told her.

"Yeah sorry I have a sore voice" May told me.

I believed her and I went to go watch a movie with her called Tyranitar vs. Slaking. It was an extremely fun movie to watch especially since they were rivals. After the movie May and I played some arcade games. I took May's hand and took her too some more places, Chris was watching my every move. Then a guy with a mask on came up to Chris and tried to scare him and all Chris said was;

"You ugly motherfucker".

The guy took the mask off. He was angered of what Chris said so they started punching on. Chris went behind him and pulled his pants down along with his underwear showing his 1cm dick. He quickly put his pants up and ran out of their feeling very embarrassed.

"Jeez and I thought I was bad" Chris said as he went back to check up on me.

May and I have been hanging around together all day but for some reason something didn't feel right. It was just me I thought. May and I kissed a couple of times. I was in love with her and the problem was I wasn't Drew. I couldn't take it anymore I had to be with her. It was time to make Drew bad even though he was already bad. I told May that I had a few things to do and that I will see her tomorrow. May then changed the time we would meet to two days since she had plans. I said ok and we went our separate ways. I had a few ways to get Drew into trouble.

I bought some burgers and doughnuts then I jumped onto Drew's Flygon then I flew to an area where I saw a group of people then I grabbed the food and chucked them at the people. One burger hit a guy in the head. Then Flygon quickly flew away. "I'm going to get you kid" One of the guys yelled.

I let off some fart bombs in a supermarket and the whole place stunk and everyone left. It was all caught on camera.

I knick knocked a lot of houses doing each more than 3 times.

I sneakily went up behind some men, smacked them at the back of the head and ran. Luckily I got away from all of them since I was pretty fast.

Lastly I accidently sunk the S.S Slateport.

After my long day I took off my disguise before I went into the hotel otherwise a lot of people would kill me. Once I entered the room Chris was there sitting on a chair with a disappointed and angry expression on his face.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Chris asked.

"Relax I know some stuff I did was bad but I do what I have to do" I answered.

"Bad? You are corrupting the whole fucking city and besides you are going to leave this girl heartbroken, don't be a fucking asshole and try to change her heart if she loves Drew then there is nothing you can do about that, would you rather be with her and she is not happy and doesn't truly love you or see her happy and have a good life" Chris said.

"Wow Chris I would have never thought that you could speak about love like that, but I guess you are right" I replied.

I clenched my fist and punched the wall;

"What am I doing?" I shouted with a tear coming down my eyes.

"I have been such a fool" I kept saying.

"Hey don't worry man, love can make you do strange things, I have a girlfriend and trust me I would do some crazy shit for her" Chris told me trying to cheer me up.

"Now all you can do is make things better, after Drew is caught you can tell all those people the truth" Chris said.

"Alright, thanks Chris" I said.

I have never heard Chris talk to me like that. But I'm glad that he said some right things, now in two days time I am going to meet May again and this time I hope some action or clues start happening.

**What is wrong with May? I have made Chris the funny guy in this but hopefully I can be funny too LOL. I will update soon.**


	6. Two Days Later

**Come on where is the action? Unfortunately it doesn't happen until the next chapter. This is yet another chapter of humor and stupidity. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

_Two days later…_

Chris and I were walking towards a noodle shop where I will meet May again. I had a glass bottle in my hand which was empty because I drank all the lemonade in there. I was swinging my arm. I threw the glass and it landed on a car's window and the alarm went off.

"Jeez you dickhead" Chris cried.

We ran for our lives. We finally got near the noodle shop.

"If you ever do that again, I will rip off your head and shit down your neck" Chris told me.

"Hehe relax I didn't mean to hit the car" I replied.

"Hey how come Drew never sleeps with May, they are boyfriend and girlfriend after all" Chris said.

"You know what you have a point but I don't want to think of May and Drew being together it gives me chills down my spine" I said.

"Yeah whatever go and see May" Chris replied.

I went up to May and asked what we are doing today. May said that we have a party to go to. So I followed her to a house near the beach. I went inside and it was a full on party in there.

"May who's party is this?" I asked.

"A friend's" she replied as she disappeared from my sight.

I was thinking to myself of how May was like a different person three days ago. Chris also went to the party and was keeping an eye on me and sometimes May. The party was crazy with lights flashing, loud music and barbeque. I stayed in the backyard and for some reason May wasn't hanging around me. Chris was walking around and a bunch of drunken people came up to him and started teasing him.

"Hey look a gnome came to life" one guy said laughing hard.

"Look I know you are drunk right now but don't push it" Chris replied.

"Stupid short person" the guy yelled.

"What did you call me?" Chris asked.

"A short idiotic, ugly, always will be a virgin person" the guy answered.

Chris walked away then he grabbed a lamp on a desk then he threw it at the guy's head.

"Aww fuck" the guy shouted.

"That will teach you to mess with me you suck ass" Chris yelled at him.

Chris had to run since the guy had his gang there. The gang left the house since they thought Chris ran out of the house and luckily they were drunk so they will forget about all of it soon. I had some food and tried to talk to May but she would ignore me. I was thinking to myself 'Who is she?'Maybe she senses I'm not Drew and is trying to get rid of me or it might be another reason. My mobile then started to ring;

"Hello" I greeted.

" Hello, don't hang up from this call this is Team Light speed and we have your girl and your Super Teen friend now meet us at the Mega mart at the centre of the city and if you don't we will kill them" the mysterious person told me.

I saw May not far from me and I saw Chris watching me so immediately I thought this was a prank call;

"What's that suppose to mean, who is this?" I asked.

"This is TEAM LIGHT SPEED" He yelled.

"Okay Team Light Speed, fuck face, now take a big step back and literally FUCK YOUR OWN FACE" I shouted back.

"Now I don't know what kind of ban pacific bull shit you are trying to pull here but both May and my friend are right here so whatever you are planning stop it or I will rain down a fuckin firestorm upon you, you are going to have to call the fucking Poke United Nations (PUN) to get a binding resolution to keep me from fucking destroying you, I'm talking hardcore motherfucker, I will massacre you, I WILL FUCK YOU UP" I yelled as I hung up.

The mysterious person had a 'what in the world' expression on his face'. The night was pretty ordinary then I got a phone call again;

"I told you not to hang up on me now they will suffer" the man threatened.

"Piss off will you, don't make me hunt you down" I said as I hung up.

I have to admit I was enjoying mucking around with the prank caller. Soon the party was over and May left again with a quick kiss on the cheek. Chris came behind me and followed me.

"Well that was fun" Chris said.

"Fun? I was bored shitless besides that prank call I got" I answered.

"Prank call?" Chris said confused.

"Yeah this guy telling me that you and May are with him and that he will kill you two but you guys were right next to me" I told Chris.

"Um hehe dumb ass that probably wasn't a prank call" Chris said.

"But you were right here" I said.

"Oh yeah but maybe it is for Drew" Chris replied.

"I don't think so he wouldn't say that your friend from Super Teen was with him" I told him.

"Wait no one knows about this assignment besides you and the Super Teens, so who was that guy, it couldn't be you because you didn't have a mobile in your hands, something is going on I better call the chief" I told Chris as I rung the chief.

"Hey Chief you wouldn't believe what happened…" I told the whole story to the chief.

"You are getting close watch your back; you can't trust anyone anymore, not even Chris if the guy said something like that" the chief told me.

"Ok talk soon" I replied.

I looked at Chris he did look a little different and his personality has changed a bit too, just a little though. I looked at him closely then thought of that phone call and at last realized that he wasn't Chris, I gave a worried expression;

"Hehe it is about time you figured it out" the fake Chris said pointing an illegal and rare weapon at me, a gun.

**No I have been playing into a trap the whole time, where is the real Chris, what is going on and who is this Team Light Speed? I will update soon.**


	7. Deception

**I have been lied to almost the entire time, now everyone can find out when all this began and why. Team Light Speed will be described in this chapter and I might meet them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Put the gun down Chris" I said.

"I'm not Chris you freakin idiot, I'm Chuck" Chuck said as he took off his disguise. Chuck had black hair, brown eyes, short like Chris and wore an outfit with a big LS in the middle of it.

May then came out of the bushes and smiled a very evil smile.

"I'm so good at faking aren't I Chuck" the fake May said taking off her disguise.

"Yeah you were great Christine" Chuck said. Christine had brown hair and blue eyes just like May but her breasts were slightly smaller than May's. Also Christine was a little taller as well with the same outfit as Chuck.

"Who, what, when, where and why?" is all that came out of my mouth.

"Sure I will explain everything, you see Drew made a deal with us to help him win contests and get fans since he was a loner, ha everyone thought he had skill, in return he had to pay us 10,000 dollars after 2 years of service to him. He did not pay so we were planning to take him out but then one of our guys heard that the Super Teens had Drew and sent two agents of theirs, one to disguise as Drew and one for support, so we decided to do our own little disguising game after that romantic boat date you had we took her from her bed and made a little change" Chuck explained.

"Grr you monsters taking an innocent girl from her sleep" I yelled at them clenching my fists.

"Yeah and we also did the same thing to your friend, you know when I didn't see you for two days, well we got the disguise ready in one day and took Chris away the next so Chuck here has always been with you since the day you woke up and went to the party with me" Christine explained.

"So which Team are you from?" I asked.

"Team Light Speed which is the most powerful Team of them all we control some Pokémon that don't even exist in an Pokedex since we created them ourselves, and that prank call was not a prank it was real" Chuck answered.

"Don't shoot him Chuck let's give him to the boss and see what he does with him" Christine told Chuck.

Chuck agreed then they took me to the Mega mart. We went inside and in the frozen isle they pressed a button and stairs popped up so we went down them. Once we reached the bottom the stairs disappeared. I looked around; they had a few labs and capsules containing Pokémon that no one in the world has ever seen. I entered an office where a man dressed in a different outfit than his grunts. The bosses outfit (I assumed it was the boss) was silver mostly with a dark blue spine like things coming out from his shoulder part of the suit. He had a big LS on his outfit like the others. He looked at me with his big green eyes and his dark blue hair was all spiked. He was pretty tall as well kind of like a Giovanni twin.

"Sit down Drew" he growled.

"Ah sir that isn't Drew he is the agent disguised as Drew" Chuck told him.

"Oh um of course he is, so Michael you think that you could outsmart us" he said.

"Yeah I actually did for a while" I replied.

"Don't play games with me, maybe for your torture I will give you a pair of tits" he shouted.

"Oh fuck" I replied.

"My battle formation is a lot better than yours ever was I am going up like a hill and down, then up and down again, then I will reach around then I hit you again from the front" he yelled.

Chuck and Christine started laughing.

"WHAT! WHY ARE YOU SNIGGERING?" He asked screaming.

"Nothing Drake, what do you want us to do with him?' Christine asked.

"Put him in the prison chamber with the other two" Drake said.

I was taken to a prison chamber where Chris and May were, they threw me in there.

"Well it is about time you were here" Chris said.

"Yeah I know sorry it is just their disguises were so real" I told him.

"Hi, I'm May" May introduced herself.

"Hi May, I'm Michael nice to meet you" I replied.

I saw that May and Chris had scraps, cuts and bruises on them.

"What happened to you two?" I asked.

"Well let's just say that they tortured us by whipping us and their Pokémon that they created used some attacks on us" May told me.

My best friend and the girl that I love were tortured because of me. I started crying;

"I'm sorry guys if I knew…" I said.

"Well you can't change the past now all we can do is try to get the fuck out of here" Chris told us.

"It's no use there is no way of getting out of here" I said.

"Well we have to find a way" May said not giving up hope.

**I know this chapter is shorter than the others but that is all I could come up with in this chapter. What does Team Light Speed have installed for us? I will update soon. **


	8. May knows the Truth

**Team Light Speed is going to have some fun with us, but what kind of fun? We better get out of here fast and how does May know the truth?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The door opened in our prison chamber and Drake walked in.

"Well you three it is your lucky day I am hosting a small, private tournament for my amusement and all three of you plus one of my own Commanders which will be Christine, I have an arena in the other room so we pretty much on have two rounds" Drake explained.

"What does the winner win? Also what if we refuse to enter this tournament?" Chris asked.

"Well the winner shall gain freedom but their memory will be wiped out by a new machine that has been created, if you refuse you will never be released and you shall be tortured endlessly, also the losers will obviously get this fate and the winner of the tournament will face me" Drake answered.

"I'm in" Chris, May and I all said in unison.

We were taken back to Drake's room and we all had to pick a numbered ball out of a hat, I got # 3, Chris got #1, May got #4 and Christine got #2. The table was written the first battle will be Chris against Christine and the second round will be me against May. I couldn't believe me that I had to battle May. We were taken to the arena and the battle between Chris and Christine quickly commenced. Chris sent out his Ryhorn for his first Pokémon while Christine sent out her Blissey. Ryhorn attacked Blissey constantly with horn attack but Blissey's HP was really high and Christine used recover and soft-boiled to get back to full health again. Ryhorn soon tired out and Blissey knocked it out with an egg bomb attack. Chris could use two more Pokémon so he sent out his Ninjask. Ninjask was extremely fast so Ninjask attacked Blissey so quick that Blissey didn't have time to recover and was soon knocked out by Ninjask's swift attacks.

Christine's second Pokémon was Ivysaur. Ivysaur used razor leaf but Ninjask could dodge it easily. Ninjask used a solar beam but it didn't affect Ivysaur that much. Ivysaur managed to grab Ninjask using vine whip then swung it into things defeating the speedy Ninjask. Chris summoned his strongest Pokémon, Tyranitar. Tyranitar used earthquake causing Ivysaur to jump then Tyranitar used hyper beam which knocked out Ivysaur. Christine sent out her final Pokémon which was Slaking. Tyranitar and Slaking threw punches at each other. With one final attack Tyranitar used hyper beam which collided with Slaking's focus blast. Slaking and Tyranitar fell down but only Tyranitar stood up and while Slaking was on the ground unconscious. Chris won the match.

"Well done Chris, Christine you have failed me and for that you will spend time in the prison chamber" Drake told her.

Two Light Speed grunts took Christine to the prison chamber;

"How can you be so cruel?" Chris yelled at Drake.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want so shut up or I will make you stick your dick into an ass" Drake yelled at him.

"That's not bad" Chris replied getting turned on.

"A guy's ass" Drake said.

Chris felt like he was going to throw up. The next round was supposed to be me against May but Drake changed that and now he made me face Chris. I didn't know if I could battle my best friend but I decided to give it everything I got. I was sure that Chris thought of the same thing;

"Are you ready you asshole?" Chris asked.

"Why don't you go and find a Grumpig to fuck" I argued back then we both laughed as we both sent out our first Pokémon.

Chris' first was his Rydon, apparently his Ryhorn evolved. My first was Shiftry, which used razor wind but it hardly did anything. Rydon used horn drill but it missed, Shiftry used bullet seed then solar beam which beat Rydon. Chris sent out Magmar who used one fire spin which trapped Shiftry then he followed that up with fire blast. Shiftry was made short work of. I sent out my Jolteon who used thunderbolt which managed to paralyze Magmar. Then Jolteon used swift. Magmar tried its flamethrower which hit but my Jolteon didn't give up and used thunderbolt one more time which beat Magmar. Now Chris had his final Pokémon which was his Lucario. Jolteon's electrical attacks were no match for Lucario. Lucario knocked out my Pokémon with its aura sphere. My final Pokémon was my Aggron. Aggron used metal claw which missed and Lucario used dragon breath. Aggron countered with flash cannon, which made Lucario severely damaged then I finished it off with an earthquake.

"Guess you won Mike, well done" Chris said as he was dragged away by some grunts.

"I will get you out of there Chris, I promise" I thought.

"Now the semi final match between Michael and May will now begin" Chuck said.

I sent out Aggron again while May sent out her Glaceon. Aggron used flash cannon straight away which missed but the shock waves of the attack did some damage. Glaceon used an ice beam which froze my Aggron, and then Glaceon used iron tail which knocked out my Aggron. I sent out my really damaged Shiftry which was a very stupid move and May managed to make short work of Shiftry. I couldn't face May at my full power I would beat her. I sent out my strongest Pokémon which was Charizard. Charizard defeated Glaceon and May's Beautifly with a single attack. May sent out her Munchlax which used many attacks that damaged Charizard but my Charizard stood its ground and wouldn't go down. I didn't have the will power to defeat May so I let May beat my Charizard.

"The winner of the match goes to May and her Munchlax" Chuck yelled as grunts came to drag me.

"May I have to tell you the truth I…" I said but May started talking.

"I know that you dressed up as Drew and you took me on the boat date" May continued.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I will explain later" May replied.

I was sent to the prison chamber with Chris and Christine.

**Now the final battle between May and Drake, can she beat him? How will the rest of us escape? I will update soon.**


	9. Escape

**May vs. Drake, did I make the right move by letting her face him? How will we escape from the prison chambers but I'm sure that we will someway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"The final match will be between May and the boss Drake, there will be no time limit and you can only use three Pokémon, May can you please put your pokeballs into this machine and your Pokémon shall be healed" Chuck called out.

May came towards Chuck ad put her pokeballs into a machine and in a matter of seconds May's Pokémon were fully healed. May was amazed;

"How did you get a hold of one of these?" May asked.

"We made it ourselves" Chuck answered proudly.

May replied with a 'cool' then she went back into the arena. Drake sent out his first Pokémon which was one he created called Furyon which is like a lion that stands on two legs and is a fire type. May sent out her Wartortle. Furyon used fire punch but Wartortle managed to withdraw then it popped out and used water gun which hit but for some reason it looked like it did nothing Furyon, could it really be that powerful. Furyon used an attack called Fists of fury which knocked out Wartortle in one shot. Fits of Fury was a series of quick punches. May's second Pokémon was her Glaceon which wasn't a smart choice. Glaceon used blizzard to try and do some damage but once again May's Pokémon's attack didn't do anything. Glaceon was defeated by Furyon's flamethrower.

"How powerful are his created Pokémon?" May wondered.

"Well Furyon is one of my strongest" Drake told May.

Meanwhile in the prison chamber a grunt came in there and told Chris and I that May lost two Pokémon and that Drake has lost none. I was starting question myself if I should have let May win. May's final Pokémon was her Blaziken. Blaziken actually managed to slightly challenge Furyon by hitting it with a blaze kick and a sky uppercut. At last Furyon is damaged. Then Blaziken used fire punch but Furyon used dragon strike which was its strongest attack. Both attacks hit each other, both of them fainted. May lost the match and then she was sent away to the prison chamber. May joined us then Drake came in;

"You have all lost so you must stay here forever" Drake said as he left shutting the door behind him.

"I can't believe that he would betray me like this" Christine said.

"Hey you look really young how old are you?" Chris asked.

Christine blushed at the comment;

"I'm 17" she replied.

"Wow you are very beautiful" Chris told her which made Christine blush even harder.

"Hey May how did you know that I wasn't Drew?" I asked May.

"Well I could just sense it by your actions and eyes, it was really romantic of you to take me on a boat" May answered.

I blushed;

"Hehe well you see May I won't lie but I love you but I know I can't be with you because you are with Drew, but if you knew I wasn't Drew why did you kiss me?" I asked.

May was surprised by the love confession;

"I understand, I'm sorry but I'm with Drew, I kissed you because…I don't know why I just felt like I needed to" May replied.

"Enough about this how do we get out of here?" Chris wondered.

""I have a plan…" Christine said as she whispered it to us.

We all agreed with the plan to escape but we had to attract some grunts to open the door Chris had an idea of how to do that;

"Come on you monkey motherfuckers, you can't fuck with us" Chris shouted.

Grunts immediately came in and they looked pissed then we knocked those grunts out. Christine knew all the exits so we followed her to the nearest one. A grunt was near the door and he was on the phone, we heard his conversation;

"The chief of Super Teens knew about us the whole time but he didn't tell the two that was captured here" the grunt said on the phone.

Chris and I looked at each other with angry expressions and we couldn't wait to confront the chief. We knocked out that grunt too and managed to get out of the Team Light Speed base. We first went into the hotel we were staying at and used one of the computers, Chief had secret documents and Christine hacked into it easily. We looked at the files;

"Son of a bitch" I said.

I ran all the way to the Super Teens hideout with the documents in my hand then I went straight into the chief's office, where he was sitting;

"You fuckin KNEW"I yelled.

The chief quickly stood up freaked out by the anger burst;

"You knew and you didn't warn us" I told him.

"Calm down Michael I don't know what you are talking about" the chief replied.

"Bullshit, it's all right here, Team light Speed, their plans and getting rid of us and seven other Super Teens dead including my old partner, you knew that this Team was dangerous yet you let them do their mission anyway" I told him holding documents I found while Christine hacked into the chiefs private document files.

"They knew it was risky, there were just some things weren't accounted for" the chief said.

"BULL FUCKIN SHIT, SUPER TEENS DIED AND YOU COVERED IT UP" I shouted as security came in and grabbed hold of me.

"You are dead chief when the press gets a hold of this they are gonna tear you a new asshole" I told him.

"Go ahead show the press this do you think they will believe you, I'll just tell everyone that you stool top secret documents, you are the one who is going to be screwed…oh and another thing you and Chris are fired" the chief told me.

The security threw me out of the Super Teens hideout with May, Christine and Chris waiting for me;

"Well what happened?" Chris asked.

"He won't do anything I want the chief behind bars, May I want you to give these documents to the police then if we are not there in half an hour show them where Team Light Speed's base is" I told May.

"Chris, Christine and I are going to go back to the Team Light Speed base and confront them but this time we will be more prepared, also we will leave Drew with the Super Teens and we will free him if everything goes to plan" I told everyone.

"Ok but first we need to get some equipment" Chris said.

"Yeah I'm in I can't wait to take Drake down" Chris tine replied.

"Okay I'm off" May said as she ran to the police station which was around 20 minutes on foot from where we were.

Chris, Christine and I sneaked into the Super Teens and went into the fire cabinet getting guns, lasers and helpful equipment like the hacker and rope. Once we were fully prepared, we carried huge plasma cannons in our hands;

"Let's lock and load" Chris said.

**We escaped and the chief has done some very bad things now only the four of us are left and we will confront the whole of Team Light Speed. We will learn more of Team Light Speed's plan soon and I sure hope we can win. I will update soon. **


	10. Return to Team Light Speed's base

**Ok we are locked and loaded now let's kick some Team Light Speed ass. It can't be too difficult can it? I sure hope May can get the cops to believe her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Chris, Christine and I walked towards the Mega mart. When no one was looked we pressed the button which opened the staircase. We tiptoed that is until the alarm went off;

"Intruders alert" the alarm yelled.

"I forgot about the alarm" Christine told us.

We ran in the hallway and went into a closet in the corner which luckily was empty, we left the door open just a crack. Christine explained to us that grunts with their uniform not on will make the alarm go off. Two grunts stood in front of the cabinet looking for us then one of the grunts, the one where his ass was sticking in our faces seemed to have a stomach ache then he farted straight into the cabinet, it looked like a yellow gas.

"Ohhhh what the fuck" Chris said.

"I can taste it, it tastes like SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT" I yelled as we all ran out of the cabinet and knocked the two grunts out.

Christine showed us a room full of Light Speed uniform so we all got dressed in one. Since we were dressed in the uniform the alarm didn't go off. We got our guns ready; the gun that we decided to use first was the plasma cannon which is the second most powerful weapon of the Super Teens organization. We all shot our plasma cannons causing all of Team Light Speed to panic. We kept shooting even when there were grunts trying to attack us. One of the grunts that were on the ground Chris put a Mecha spider on the guy's face which made him scream like a girl;

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…AHHH…AHH" the guy screamed.

We ran out of ammo for the plasma cannon and the rest of the Team Light Speed started shooting at us with their AKs. This weapon was created by this Team so we took out laser machine gun which shot out 200 laser bullets. It was an all out war. Christine was taking us to the boss but we had to go through a whole bunch of the Team's men. Chris used his hand gun after his laser machine gun ran out. Weapons are illegal and very few organizations have them and hardly anyone knows about them either. The cops have decided to keep all this weapon stuff a secret and use Pokémon instead. Drake called to send out his artificially created Pokémon to destroy us. Drake apparently only managed to successfully make three Pokémon:

Furyon: a fire type that looks like a lion on two legs.

Garanda: the evolved form of Gyarados who looks like a serpent dragon and is a lot stronger than Gyarados. It is still water flying.

Rocksaurus; a T Rex made of stone looking Pokémon that is rock type. Its attack has incredible power but due to its lack in defense make it easy to hit.

He has many unsuccessful Pokémon that were too weak to battle or they could battle but they weren't that great at it. Those three Pokémon attacked us and sent us flying backwards. Those three Pokémon were too strong for our weapons. Only the strongest weapon ever created can stop them but it would kill them and we didn't want that. So we had to hide. Most of Team Light Speed's base was destroyed due to all those weapons being fired. We hid in a room we found. The Pokémon passed the room searching for us. We left the room and continued our way to the boss's office. After a whole bunch of shooting we finally reached his office. Drake was waiting for us

"Hehe so you all finally made it and Christine I'm surprised you are a part of this" Drake told us with an evil grin.

"You betrayed me so now it is payback time" Christine replied.

"All three of you have ruined my plans, you almost destroyed the entire base and got rid of almost my whole Team" Drake growled clenching his fists.

"What was your plan?" I asked.

"Well you see we were planning to create a whole army of strong Pokémon in my command we would use them to take out our enemy's and control the world" Drake explained.

"So what does Drew have to do with this?" I asked.

"Drew? Oh yes well he made a deal with us and he did not do his part" Drake answered.

"So Drew had nothing to do with this takeover" Chris said.

"No he had no idea, with the money he was going to give us would help us to make better technology to make better weapons in case our Pokémon fail" Drake replied.

"Shoot them Chuck" Drake said.

We quickly turned around and saw Chuck bruised with that hand gun in his hand and he shot Chris.

"Chris" I yelled.

I kicked Chuck in the head then Christine, who was also angered, grabbed Chuck and threw him into a window. Chris was bleeding so Christine grabbed some clothing and tried to stop the bleeding. Chris coughed;

"Complete the mission" Chris weakly told me.

"I will man" I said.

Drake ran out and I followed him while Christine stayed with Chris. Drake entered his little arena and his three Pokémon were there.

"It looks like we will have a rematch" Drake told me.

"Grr alright and this time I will beat you" I told him.

I used almost all of my weapons; I only had the most powerful one ever created which was called Missile Rain Launcher. It shoots out a whole bunch of missiles at one time. I sent out my first Pokémon which was Jolteon. Drake's first was his Furyon again. Furyon was pretty much good at everything, speed, attack and defense. I used Jolteon' thunder wave which managed to hit, Furyon was strong enough to use a fire punch attack which hit but then it was paralyzed. My Jolteon followed up with a powerful thunder attack. This defeated Furyon but my Jolteon used so much energy that it fainted as well.

"Okay time for round 2" I told Drake.

**Will Chris survive? Will May get here on time and what will be the outcome of Me vs. Drake. I will update soon. **


	11. Stricken Down

**Come on Chris hang on! Drake will pay for all the horrible things he has done, the killing, cruelty, trying to take over the world, he must pay for all of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Drake summoned his Garanda while I sent out my Charizard which was a risky move. Drake laughed and reminded me about the type difference. I knew that Garanda had the advantage but still I'm going to show him that I can still win with skill. Charizard attack with dragon rage but Garanda dodged and took to the air; Charizard followed it and used flamethrower. It hit but didn't do much damage. Garanda used a new attack that Drake called Water blast. It was a huge x shaped water attack, it was like fire blast except made of water. Charizard avoided it and used dragon rage again which also hit. Garanda started to fall but then it got back up and used hydro pump which hit my Charizard which damaged him. Then both Pokémon just tackled each other in the air. Garanda shot a water pulse attack then used sky attack which finished off my Charizard.

"Hahaha you might as well give up now, there is no way you can win" Drake told me.

"Grr I will not give up, not for what you did, you tried to kill my best friend" I replied.

"Oh that short guy" Drake said.

"That short guy…his name is CHRIS" I yelled.

I was about to send out my final Pokémon but then Christine came and gave me a pokeball. She told me that Chris wanted me to use the Pokémon in the ball to beat Drake. I threw that pokeball will Christine went back to Chris. A Rhydon came out of it. This wasn't my lucky day since Rhydon is a rock type. Drake mocked the Pokémon Chris gave me;

"Fuck you Drake, bastard" I told him.

Drake got angry and told Garanda to use water blast then Rhydon used its tail to jump then it used horn drill which beat Garanda in one hit. Both Drake and I were shocked; Rhydon was a lot more powerful than we thought. Drake called his final Pokémon which was Rocksaurus. It was a battle between two rock Pokémon. Rhydon and Rocksaurus both used tackle, followed by rock throw. Iron tail next and finally Rhydon used horn drill and Rocksaurus used head smash. Both Pokémon were evenly matched and wouldn't stop attacking each other. Rhydon tried rock slide while Rocksaurus used earthquake. It wasn't long before they were both tired. Both Pokémon fell to the ground and struggled to get up. Rocksaurus got up first, Rhydon was still trying to get up. It wasn't long before he did. Rocksaurus roared and then he fell to the ground. I won the battle.

"No that's impossible I have been beaten" Drake cried.

"Well now you have to surrender" I replied.

"Hehehe you think this is over I still have one more plan up my sleeve, Team Light Speed's secret weapon" Drake told me.

"What is it?" I asked starting to get nervous.

Meanwhile…

"Fuck this hurts" Chris complained.

"Christine thankyou for taking care of me while I'm like this" Chris told her.

"No problem Chris I would do anything for you" Christine replied.

Chris blushed;

"You know what Christine I feel like 'm starting to really like you" Chris said.

"Hehe well to tell you the truth I have a big crush on you" Christine confessed.

Chris then cried in pain as he lost conscious. Christine started to cry pleading to not give up. Chris was hanging on by a thread, due to losing a lot of blood he could die.

Back to Me and Drake…

Drake quickly grabbed a gun and shot it at me but I jumped out of the way. Due to the gun being at a far range I could avoid it. Then Drake ran off. I followed him; that is until the wall exploded and a giant robot emerged with Drake in it. The robot is huge and it seemed to have two laser cannons on its shoulders and a whole bunch of missiles are able to be shot from its chest.

"Hahaha there is no way that you can stop this machine, my Pokémon failed but so what there is not one Pokémon that can pierce this armour" Drake told me.

Then Drake shot at me but I just ran out of there. I ran into the hallway and the giant robot kept following me. Drake was crushing his own base. I went into the Mega mart and out of there. The giant robot destroyed the Mega mart from the inside out. I just remembered that Chris and Christine were in there and now they were gone.

"Chris…Christine…my friends…Drake you two faced son of a bitch" I yelled at Drake.

"Hey stop screaming would ya, fuck I have a huge headache" someone yelled.

I turned around and saw Chris limping and holding onto Christine's shoulder. Suddenly a whole bunch of officers came with May on one of the motorcycles.

"Alright May" I yelled.

"Sorry that it took me a while but it took a lot of convincing and when they heard the explosion they came here' May told me.

"Excuse me Officer Chris needs medical attention" Christine told an officer.

Chris was taken to the hospital, I smiled at May;

"Thank you May" I said.

"No problemo" May replied.

"I will destroy all of you" Drake yelled as he left off a whole bunch of missiles which completely obliterated the police forces.

The officers sent out their Pokémon but they were no match for the big robot. The big robot once again used laser cannons which defeated all of the Pokémon. Everyone was on their knees almost giving up hope.

"Guess I have stricken you all enough to bring you all to your knees, that's right bow before your master" Drake told us.

I remember that I still had the Missile Rain Launcher I grabbed it and shot a whole bunch of missiles at the robot. It managed to damage it. It seemed that this weapon was our only hope.

**Can the Missile Rain Launcher be enough o stop Drake? Does Chris stay alive and how will all this end? I will update soon.**


	12. Assignment Complete

**Okay now it is time to finish Drake off once that is done the whole of Team Light Speed will be defeated. It seems that Chris and Christine really like each other maybe they will become boyfriend and girlfriend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Darn it seems that weapon of yours can hurt my giant robot but I can hurt you more you dumb shit hahaha" Drake said.

"This dick won't stop laughing as if he has become insane" I said to myself.

The Missile Rain Launcher only had a small limit on its ammo it can only do 8 rounds of lots of missiles being shot. I shot it again on one of Drake's robot's shoulder laser cannon. It got rid of one of the laser cannons but he still had one more on the other shoulder and his own missiles on the robot's chest. Drake launched his missiles which destroyed some buildings around us and killed some people. Then the laser shoulder cannon were shot at some more buildings. Most of Slateport City was crushed. Then the big robot walked around as if it was some kind of giant monster shooting at everything Drake saw. I jumped on one of the officers' motorcycle and drove in front of the big robot and shot down the other laser cannon, now Drake could only fire one weapon which was the dangerous one. Drake came towards me trying to crush me but I rode away from it then it headed towards May. I quickly did a U turn and managed to pick May up and drive off again.

"Come back here you fuckers" Drake yelled.

"He has to stop swearing" May told me.

Drake kept following us trying to shot at us. It was tough trying to avoid all of those missiles being shot at us. I was wondering how much ammo he had. Once we were a fair distance away from Drake I told May to switch with my position so she drove the motorcycle while I was in the passenger seat. I turned around holding my last hope weapon. I shot another round and it hit Drake's missile launcher which destroyed it. Drake could no longer fire anything but he could still crush everything. I shot a few more rounds but Drake dodged them then I only had one round left. The giant robot did a huge stomp which made seismic waves in the ground which made the motorcycle fall. May and I both got hurt but it wasn't too serious. I grabbed the final hope weapon then aimed at Drake's robot.

"Come on…come on" I kept saying.

Once Drake got close enough;

"Smile you son of a bitch" I said as I shot the last round which obliterated his robot.

Drake escaped the blast with an escape pod. Once the pod landed he was arrested along with the chief once we got to Super Teens hideout.

"I'm going to get my revenge" Drake cried as he was driven to the cop station along with the chief.

May and I looked at the once beautiful city but now there was hardly anything left. Drew came out of the Super Teens;

"Phew I'm finally out of there, what did I miss?" Drew asked.

"You missed a lot and next time don't make deals with bad guys" May answered.

"Uh you heard about that" Drew said.

"Yeah, come here" May said as she hugged him.

I was angered and jealous at the sight. I wasn't going to give up a love fight that easily, I may be good at fighting bad guys but I'm new to this love stuff but for May I was willing to do anything. I'm sure that one day I will be with May, I will never give up. I then remembered Chris was at the hospital and Christine was there so I ran there. The hospital was slightly damaged from the rampage but it was still intact. IO ran inside and asked for Chris' room. Once I found it Chris was awake chatting to Christine.

"Hey Mike" Chris greeted.

"Hey Chris, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Bloody fantastic" Chris answered.

"Hey Mike guess what, me and Christine have become boyfriend and girlfriend" Chris told me.

"Yeah I sort of figured it would happen I could tell you both had a thing for each other, I wish me and May were like you" I said.

"Don't worry man I'm sure you will be with her in the sequel" Chris told me.

"What sequel?" I asked.

"Uh never mind…so what happened out there did you win?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I just managed to beat Drake in the Pokémon battle then he used this giant robot and I had to use that really powerful weapon to beat him which I did" I explained.

"Whoa sounds like I fun I wish I was there, the bullet hit my rib and it stopped it from puncturing my lung" Chris said.

"That was a close call and how funny was this assignment, I mean we were only suppose to catch Drew doing something shifty and instead we get caught by Team Light Speed, have an all out war with them and fight a giant robot while you are in hospital for being shot" I told him.

"Yeah it was a weird fucking mission" Chris replied.

"When will you be out of here?" I asked.

"I believe they told me a week" Chris answered.

"Yeah it is a week he has to stay here" Christine reassured me.

"Okay then I will see you in a week" I said as I left the hospital.

"Michael come back don't leave me in this FUCKING PLACE!!!!!!" Chris screamed.

"Would you shut up, you sick fuck I'm trying to rest hear" one of the people who were next to Chris told him.

"Hey you know what, FUCK YOU, YOU MIDDLE AGED CUNT" Chris replied.

Those two were fighting for a while until the doctors came in.

"It's not my fault this dick made us argue" Chris told the doctors.

_One Week Later…_

Super Teens hideout had a new chief and his name is Patrick, he is a respectable and kind boss but he loves to startle people, I call him chief just like I did to my old poffter one I just found out that when he asked us to suck his cock he meant it. Chris was back in the organization fully healed and he would always bring his girlfriend Christine a lot and always kiss her in front of me, he is such a smart ass. Drew and May went onto their own journey in Kanto entering contests. I still love her and I always will, I am going to be with her. Life was pretty good now.

"RAAAAAAAAH" The chief yelled popping from a corner startling Chris.

"Oh your creepy fuck" Chris said as he slapped the chief in the head.

The chief didn't fight with him he just went back to his office trying to act professional.

"Agent 349, Agent 322 come into my office" the new chief told us.

"Ok" we both replied in unison.

Once we entered his office he told us that we had a new assignment.

"Okay boys, Michael I need your disguising skills and Chris I need your support skills for this mission, there is a boy in the Kanto region named Ash Ketchum and we believe that he has had some communication with Team Light Speed, Michael I want you to dress up as him and live through his daily life here is a photo" the chief explained to us as I looked at the photo of Ash then I looked at Chris.

"So this is the sequel you talked about" I told him.

THE END

**Yes Drake is defeated but who said it is over. I'm not going to be doing a sequel, I was wondering if anyone wanted to type one up. I won't be doing one so I set it up for a sequel in case anyone wants to do it. You have my complete permission as long as it is called Undercover as Ash. I hope you had a laugh to this story and now I'm going to have a big break until Easter. **


End file.
